


A scary story I made

by Zapdos007



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zapdos007/pseuds/Zapdos007





	A scary story I made

On the eve of the dreaded “Friday the 13th” a group of friends blissfully unaware of the storm brewing outside their front door. “The best day in the world is tomorrow” one kid jokingly stated. The group of friends was planning on using the common superstition behind that day to pull pranks on everyone around their small town of Ohio. The trio of boys set out early the next day, they used the near pitch black darkness of dawn to set their plan into action.  
They quickly went around the city setting up props and such from many different types urban folklore that surrounded Halloween but most of them were based on that fretful Friday. Shortly before the city started to wake the boys regathered in the abandoned church on the outskirts of town. “Hey Jacob, did you get all of the eastside of town,” one boy asked. “Yeah,” Jacob excitedly replied to the first boy, “did you get the north and west sides Cole, and John did you get the south side.” they both nodded their heads in unison to the question,“I almost startled the Smith’s birds as I was planting the trap but I don’t think I was caught” John commented. The Jacob and Cole stared at him in horror “YOU NEVER GO TO THE SMITH’S HOUSE” the boys yelled together. “Oh well,” Jacob sighed, “from here on in just stick to the plan, sneak back into your houses and act like nothing happen and play along meet back here after school make sure you’re not followed!” he than ran off into the dense early morning fog and all sounds from him were instantly gone the moment he disappeared into the fog, the other two than did as they were told by their older friend, unaware that the Smith’s boy, Andy, was nearby and overheard everything or the fact that his lips curled upward into a cheshire cat grin as he formed a plan to get back at the boys who attempted to scare his family.   
After the school day had ended and the trio regrouped at the abandoned church, they sat and shared a laugh for all of the people that had got caught in one of their many scary webs and the talked till the sun went down. As the evening fog rolled in the agreed to walk together back to one another's house but one of them was unaware what lies in store for him. The trio Arrived at John's house first and bid their farewells be for Jacob and Cole continued onward through the ever-thickening fog, and yet the blissfully unaware one was still trudging through the fog and he had a long way to go before he was out of the woods. After a short while the duo arrived at the gate of Cole’s home, which is where Jacob retrieved his bike from his friend, “Thanks again for letting me borrow your bike man,” Cole gratefully stated, “No problem! see you on Monday!” Jacob shouted as he rode off into the night.  
As Jacob Made his way quickly through the abandoned area of town as a shortcut back to his own home he started getting uneasy. ‘Something's wrong but I can’t tell what I know that there is no one living here I gone this way many times even later than it is now, maybe I'm being followed,’ he pondered. He started slowing down then stopped and started to walk. The wind picks up making it sound like there were millions of people whispering right on the other side of the fog. Slowly getting more and more freaked out by hearing his name held aloft in the wind he remounted his bike and tore off down the road he has traveled many times. Then suddenly something jumped out of the fog at him and he jerked to the side to avoid whatever it was. His front tire hit a crack in the sidewalk and flung its rider of and into the grass. He jumped up turning around to find his bike missing and nowhere to be found he yelled out in some foreign language a word, short but loud, and tore off down the road on foot hoping to get to the safety of his house as fast as possible. As he reached the edge of his neighborhood the fog started to lift but he knew it wouldn’t last long, then he saw it whatever “IT” was he didn’t know but it looked like it had some sort of blade with a dark red liquid slowly dripping onto the concrete as he was trying to decide which way to go, try his luck losing it in the fog that was slowly setting back in or just try to outrun it for no one knew the that city quite like he did, he heard it the same sound from the thing that had launched itself at him earlier than one by one more and more “things” living things appeared whispering his name. He slowly backed up till he realized his mistake, he walked himself into a dead end and the one with the dripping blade slowly got closer and closer, he tried to run and jump the fence and make a run for it but his foot got stuck in something. He looked down to find his bike with what looked like blood all over it and his foot stuck in the front tire he then stumbled trying to get free but he was too late the thing was upon him and it pushed him to the ground and raised his weapon to bring down upon him and as it was doing so Jacob was crying out for mercy than a bright flash from a camera and then human laughing.   
Confused Jacob looked up at the thing to see it pull off a mask to reveal Andy. “That,” Andy stated, “is how you pull off a prank” one by one flashlights were turned on and masks are taken off to reveal all of the people that the original Trio had pranked “Why did you all come after only me” Jacob asked. “We all are sick of your pranks, even your friends John and Cole, but that’s not where you went wrong, where you went wrong is when you let your prank plan include my house” and upon hearing their names John and Cole revealed themselves. “This is why we don’t go and prank the Smith’s house John!” Jacob said with a forced laugh.


End file.
